


Dog park sweethearts

by Veckvalentine



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Autistic Ryan Evans, Autistic Troy Bolton, Autistic!Ryan, Autistic!Ryan Evans, Autistic!Troy, Autistic!Troy Bolton, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veckvalentine/pseuds/Veckvalentine
Summary: Two cute autistics and their dogs meet and share a soft fluffy pure romance.





	

A brisk autumn wind whistled in Ryan's ear. He breathed in the crisp air and leaned into the bench he was planted in to take in how beautiful the day was. He tilted his head in response to a tiny bark. He smiled sweetly and made smoochie noises at the two overly fluffy and overly cute golden lab puppies at his ankles.

"What is it buddy?" he mumbled in a quiet baby talk tone. He leaned forward and scratched both their heads telling them they were good puppies. An 8bit tune of bubblegum bitch played muffled in his bag. He set down their leashes in a rush asking them to stay for Papa.

"This could be it this could be it" he echoed himself as he fumbled through his bag to retrieve his bedazzled ass iPhone 20 something (okay it's an iPhone 6 but). Swiping answer he tried not to sound nervous or hoarse. He got tense when the response was from a potential employer. They said a lot of fancy stuff and he stimmed his fingers on his necklace nervously. His shoulders rolled back in relief when they confirmed he got the job and asked if he could come in tomorrow.

"Yes absolutely!" he did a small fist pump and looked down to share his success with his puppies only to see grass where they should be. He rushed off the call and stood up grabbing his things while hastily scanning the park for his precious pups. He sighed and mumbled annoyed with himself for being careless while he helplessly searched around.

"Um hey did you drop these" said a disembodied voice in a joking tone. Ryan shifted around ready to tell this person he was busy looking for his dogs until he spotted those very doggies rolling and jumping playfully on a big German Shepard who was laying calmly. He crouched and embraced them both.

"You silly dogs. Thank you for-" he finally glanced to establish where the voice had come from and he gulped stopping his words. He tried to remain calm but seemingly forgot he was mid-sentence.

"What's the matter dog got your tongue?" he chuckled "I'm Troy."

Ryan laughed nervously standing back up, "sorry um, I just wanted to thank you for finding them."

Troy nodded modestly, "it was more like they found me. Got a name?"

With a glance at his puppies Ryan pulsed with the happiness they gave him and it showed in his tone when he answered, "Peach and plum. I named them that because of some silly song about love. They're twins. Like me and my sister. "

A noise of Ryan clearing his throat sounded when he realized not only was he rambling but definitely oversharing. Troy let out a cute laugh and shook his head a little.

"That's actually really cute but I meant your name" he said with a pretty toothy grin.

Ryan tried not to melt over how cute and pleasingly not annoyed with him this guy was. He observed his little dimples and his yellowed teeth that made his sweet smile so sweet.

"Right um" he giggled slightly embarrassed and shifted his position to extend his hand politely for a handshake "I'm Ryan. Ryan Evans. "

Troy looked a little confused at first but shook it off quickly and took a mock dipping bow and took Ryan's hand in a shake.

"Pleased to meet you mister Evans" he said in some really dorky but cute joke old British accent.

This rose a genuine not nervous laugh out of Ryan which is seemingly rare for him in social scenarios. Noticing Troy's hands were kind of rough and he wondered if he beat people up for a living. _He could beat me up anytime_ Ryan thought. There was a pleasant yet still awkward silence after they retracted their hands. Troy broke the silence and leaned down and picked up a woven basket.

"I made a lunch for me and Annie," he said gesturing to the basket "but if you wanna join us I packed enough food and dog treats."

Ryan glanced between his dogs and Troy and nodded. He had nothing else to do today and this guy was really cute. _I hope Annie is his dog_ Ryan thought as he sat Criss cross applesauce next to the doggies. He pet peach's back and kind of zoned out to his surroundings while Troy pulled out everything. The bird's songs and the sound of people stepping on crunchy leaves melded together into Ryan's mind peacefully.

"Do you have any allergies?" Troy asked slightly grabbing Ryan's attention.

"Mmm just peppers" he responded clearly distant and content with observing.

"Good thing I only brought pepper-oni" Troy emphasized with a following laugh "my roommate Jason makes really good wraps so these are like his pizza wrap things. They're really good."

Troy looked over and his stomach twisted as he traced Ryan's face and posture. He looked really regal just sitting down. His clothes were all matching and mostly pink. He noticed he carried a purse. It was really cute and had some charms tied neatly to it like little cupcakes and cartoon characters. He glanced back up at Ryan looking contently forward and now twiddling his necklace in his hands.

"So.. You like fall?" Troy tried to get a response.

Ryan let out a happy laugh and looked towards Troy leaning back on his palms.

"Yeah it's my favorite season even though spring matches most of my clothes" he smiled at Troy and tilted his head curiously "what about you?"

Troy laid out a small prepared plate upfront of Ryan and nodded, "fall is beautiful yeah. The leaves are pretty and stuff. It's also good for business since it's starting to get cold."

Stretching his legs out in front of him Ryan sat back up to poke around the food on his presented plate before he ate it.

"Business huh? Let me guess ice skater?" Ryan joked before eating some of the vegetable contents off his plate.

"Nah" Troy laughed pouring some pink lemonade for his company which made him smile because it seemed like a very fitting drink for Ryan.

"I'm a dog walker" he set down the drink and pat the German Shepard's head "this one's mine but everyone else stops wanting to walk their dogs when it gets colder."

Ryan sampled the drink and looked at the dogs with a smile.

"That's really cool! I love dogs obviously" he looked over at Troy eating and smirked a little because his mouth was overstuffed he looked like a cute little chipmunk. His cheeks were all puffed out and he Ryan knew others would be disgusted but it was so adorable to him.

"Something we have in common then!" Troy mumbled after swallowing his mouthful "what else do you like?"

Ryan shrugged, "Art, looking at myself in the mirror, buying expensive clothes, singing and choreographing dance moves to songs when no ones around, sometimes when people are around, having picnics with strangers," Ryan said in a mock monotone voice like it was all boring "you know the normal stuff."

Troy marveled at him and laughed "you're really funny Ryan"

He got chills from hearing Troy say his name and tried to shake it off casually "you just laugh a lot."

Making a touche expression Troy said "Perfect for each other then. I can tell we're gonna be friends."

Those words made Ryan feel a little bashful but he shot Troy an agreeing smile "these are good you're right your roommate does make good wraps."

A jolt of energy went through Troy when he realized that meant he was actually listening to him the whole time. It was comforting to not have to fight for someone's attention for once. Troy, noticing they were both done with their food, pulled out a mason jar labeled 'for good dogs'. Ryan pulled peach and plum into his lap playing with them not minding the little nips and licks. The dogs were all alerted when Troy extended his hand full of tiny iced treats.

"These are really cute" Ryan said impressed while looking them over before he gave them to his little twins.

"Yeah my friend bakes them for me," Troy said before changing to a rushed tone "well not for me for my dogs."

A small laugh from Ryan comforted Troy. A loud beeping noise alarmed them both and kinda killed the moment. Troy pulled a small black object from his pocket and switched off the noise.

"Dang I've gotta go. Have a dog walking appointment" Troy started gathering his stuff.

A little sad it was over so soon Ryan joked one more time "was that a beeper gosh how old are you even."

Troy chuckled and paused his gathering for a moment "no just a schedule keeper I'm really unorganized but um... My schedules not always full if you wanna go out sometime."

Troy instantly made his hands busy finishing up packing to distract him from his anxiety rising. When there was no response he swallowed hard in shame until he heard a click of a pen. Troy watched Ryan pull his arm over and write down a number.

Ryan's voice to Troy was a stress reliever when he heard in a mocking tone "beep me whenever you're on a break from your ice skating career and I'm sure I can step away from the mirror long enough to visit."

With a last shared laugh, they both grabbed their stuff, the leashes of their pups, and stood up. They shared a brief moment of nervous laughter and smiles before they turned and parted ways.


End file.
